powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 11: The Overweight of Fury
is the eleventh episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Youko goes on an obsessive diet spree after an encounter with a number-crunching Gorotsuki makes her think she has gained too much weight. Plot Natsumi is out at the mall with Youko, who has a ice cream cones and crepe cone. They then spot cool bikinis. Youko daydreams of running on the beach while men oggle at her. A cute man stops her to offer her his card to be a model. She says maybe she can't do it because she is a Carranger, but then thinks about how great it would be as a model. She imagiens singing and winning a contest. Then marrying a Caucasian man with a huge diamond ring. She snaps back to reality, thanks to Natsumi and pops out the dressing room in a bikini. Natsumi shows off her bikini as well, Youko is shocked. She then looks at herself in the mirror and doesn't feel so well about her own image. She closes the curtain on the dressing room. Natsumi tries to consuel her, to no avail. Just then, she gets a call in her Accel Changer. Meanwhile, their boss Souichirou leaves a bank building. Numbers flash everywhere and change the numbers on his bank statement. The numbers start leaving. Tthen enter random woman's bank account and add up to hers. He tells her that is his money. She doesn't understand, she thinks it is hers. The Bank Manager comes around and puts his hands on their shoulders. Their problem seem to be more than he can deal with. Prices then lower at a bakery, prompting children to demand the bakery attendant. Same thing at a grocery, the Carranger notice. Youko notices a Gorotsuki and they run/transform behind a tree. They face him and introduce themselves. His name is PP Rappa. He sees a truck and tries takes the numbers from it, but it doesn't work. Pink then jumps and tries kicking him, but he trips over a rock and she sits on him. He comments on how heavy she is. She freaks out. She grabs him by the neck and her punch knocks him down on the ground. He then retreats. Yellow comments on how strong she was. She is sheepish. Back at the base, the gang watch the news, a guy says how fat Pink Racer is. Youko's dreams shatter. Everyone else freaks out, in fear of her reaction. At the BB Saloon, Zonnette puts a bandaid on PP Rappa's nose. Gynamo is pretty sure of him, they all laugh. PP Rappa puts too pieces of paper in his nose. Grotch hooks him up with a jet-pack like device with a huge battery. Meanwhile, Youko is in a sauna trying to loose weight. She weighs herself, finds out she is 47.6 kg, which is about 105 pounds. Needless to say, she is not too thrilled with this news. She runs off. She is later seen jogging, stops to look at cakes in a display window but continues on jogging. She then does aeorbics, lifts weights, and swims in the pool. Feeling condifent, she finds out she is the same weights. At Pegasus, she does caculations while doing sit ups in a heavy jacket. Their boss comes in with a box of cake, but they are too busy staring at Youko. Their boss approaches her, she greets him. The gang knows what he is going to say but, it is too late... about shaping up. He laughs, but she is shocked, drops her calculator. Everyone else winces. Their Accel Changers ring, the boss hears this and wonders what it is. Dappu appears behind him with a huge sign telling them to hurry up. They run off. He asks them what about the cake. Youko keeps doing sit ups. PP Rappa makes a school bus go real fast. The Carranger meanwhile are in a car, next to Youko in her jacket on her bike. They notice the bus rush past them. They get out of the car and transform. PP Rappa approaches Youko. He throws a paper number 1 at her and it explodes. The Carranger catch up to the bus. They try stopping it, PP Rappa throws exploding numbers at them. The glass breaks and the driver is injured. Yellow Racer takes control of the wheel. Red and Blue manage to stop the bus. PP Rappa runs off and the four chases after him. They run ahead of him and they end up by the shore. In the base, Youko complains to Dappu. PP Rappa throws another number at the four, Dappu and Youko see it. They are in pain. Youko notices his scepter and is more determined than ever. She believes Rappa screwed up her scale with his magic and made her believe she was fat. PP Rappa now has a huge number 9 to throw and destroy them. Youko arrives in her 'hero' outfit and accuses him. He has no idea what she is talking about. She runs and transforms. She leaps and kicks the number out of his hands. The number makes a huge explosion. She introduces herself as Pink Racer and fights him. He throws a bomb at her and it doesn't damage her. She kicks and then punches him. She grabs him by his legs and swings him around. He falls down. She knocks him in the chin into water. The Carranger reunite and congrulate her. He eats a imo-youkan and grows huge. RV Robo is formed. PP Rappa takes out a #1, looks at a tower and makes it a cannon and shoots them. He looks at ducks in a pond and turns his #2 into a huge plastic duck to use a sound attack on them. Blue uses Plagnade Spark to knock the duck out of his hands. He then pulls out a #3 to make a baby ear, but realizes that doesn't work. Pink is tired of his tricks and does Pink Vehicle Punch. They then finishes him off with their finisher. Back at the suana, Youko and Natsumi check out Youko's weight, but it turns out to be the same. The others try cheering her up at the fountain outside. She is touched by them all. She then figures what she should eat next: a sundae or chocalate. They freak. She then pushes them, saying it is their treat. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Clothes Critic: *Kindergarten Teacher: *Bus Driver: *Scoutsman: *Bank Manager: *Old Woman: *Boy: *Cake Shop Clerk: Notes *In this episode, the Pink Ranger believes it's the monster's fault that her weight has changed. In Power Rangers Turbo, there are slight changes to the plot. The monster is the one who changes Pink's weight. He makes Pink super light. But in the end of both stories, both Pink Rangers learned that her weight didn't matter. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa